fictionwriterfandomcom-20200215-history
Irony's Begging: Part 1
Ashes bobbed her head ever so slightly to the music. Tobymac's-"Get back up". "You turned away when I looked you in the eye, And hesitated when I asked if you were alright, Seems like you're fighting for you life, But why? oh why?" Ashes hummed a moment... "Wide awake in the middle of your nightmare, You saw it comin' but it hit you outta no where, And theres always scars When you fall back far..." Sonic sped past her, she was laying on the couch, with her headphones in her ears. Her quills spiked with her tension, and she paused the music, "Son-IC!" Sonic flashed back, "Yeah, Ashes?" "What are you doing? This is the third time, in this one song, that you've 'fwashed through." "Sorry, I'm a bit bored, Eggman's been quiet lately, and he still has two chaos emeralds. He's up to something!" Sonic growled. "Want to race?" Ashes sighed, "I'd rather listen to my music-what the?!" Sonic was on his knees, "Please, Ashes! I'm going crazy here! You've got to help me!" Ashes' ears twitched, and she blinked. *knock* *knock* *KNOCK!* "Once sec," Ashes sighed, then got up, and dragged her feet over to the door and opened, "NYAGH!" Eggman locked her in a squeezing hug, "Oh, sister! I thought you were dead, thank goodness you are ALIVE!" "EeH-HEE-HEE-HE's CRAZY!" Ashes screamed, choking. Sonic zapped to the door, and froze, "Uh-..." "Doctor Eggman!" Decoe and Bocoe rushed up. "Decoe, Bocoe, what's going on?" Sonic asked. "Doctor Eggman gassed himself with an experimental gas that has hypnotized him into thinking Ashes is his sister!" Decoe gasped. Ashes groaned, "Get-him-OFF ME!" "Doctor, Ashes is not your sister," Bocoe explained. "She is your enemy," Decoe nodded. Eggman dropped her, turning to the bots, "Do not be silly, this is my sister, I know it." Ashes rubbed her head, "Thanks for nothing, Sonic... did you say he's hypnotized?" "Yes, Richard had said your name, and sister." "So... I could give him another-?... Heh-heh-heh," Ashes chuckled, looking at Sonic. "Eggman, I'm not your sister, but Sonic is your long lost brother!" Sonic gasped, as Eggman turned to him, "Sonic!" "You traitor!" Sonic shouted, taking off, as Eggman started after him in his Eggmobile. Ashes chuckled, "Not bored anymore, huh?!" "But Ashes, that does not fix our problem." "Yeah-yeah-yeah, I hear ya," Ashes sighed, "Lets go to the Eggbase, and I'll help y'all make a cure." "It is difficult being stuck in your world," Decoe sighed. Bocoe nodded, sadly. "Relax, eventually, y'all'll get back," Ashes said, hopping into the hover craft, and kicking back. "Will you not be coming as well? You are a hedgehog now," Bocoe said. Ashes looked up at him, "I ain't gonna be this forever, I'll eventually get back to being a human." "Let us hope," Decoe said. "Eh! What's that supposed to mean?!" Ashes growled, fire in her eyes. Decoe and Bocoe gasped, scooting away, "N-Nothing." "Good, now c'mon, hurry up, this thing is too slow, and I don't want Eggman running around in that trance for too-too long." |